Paperwork
by spacegypsy1
Summary: Cam attempts to avoid a paperwork nightmare concerning Daniel and Vala. Teal'c remains neutral, Jack intrudes, Sam's work is done.


Title: Paperwork

Author: spacegypsy1

Rating: PG

Category: Friendship/Romance

Pairings: Daniel Jackson/Vala Mal Doran

Characters: Daniel, Vala, Cam, Teal'c, Jack,(mentions Sam)

Spoilers: No

Timeline: anytime after season 9

Word Count: 735ish

Chapter Count: One- short little ditty

Synopsis: Cam attempts to avoid a paperwork nightmare concerning Daniel and Vala. Teal'c remains neutral, Jack intrudes, Sam's work is done.

~0i0~

Stopping suddenly and nearly creating a domino effect with Daniel and Teal'c, Cam Mitchell practically growled. "Whoa! Wait a minute! Why'd you sleep with her! Are you nuts? What's Carter gonna say when she gets back? Man, Carter's been trying to hook you up with somebody... lord knows there's plenty of available women around here, why'd you pick Vala?"

"Alien influence?" Daniel offered sarcastically.

"Huh? Three weeks after getting home? Tested? Poked? Prodded? Carolyn woulda found something."

Teal'c leaned closer to the colonel. "Vala Mal Doran is an alien, Colonel Mitchell. And the person Colonel Carter has been trying to... hook up Daniel Jackson with is also Vala Mal Doran."

"Son of a bitch! Jackson, I don't know about this. Understand? You didn't tell me! No paperwork required." Cam stuck his fingers in his ears and walked off singing, "lalalalalala."

Respectfully bowing and with a twitch of his lips, Teal'c departed abruptly following his CO.

"Damn." Daniel mumbled and took out after his friends. "It's not my fault! I've spent years fighting this! A man can only take so much! Come on guys, I can explain." As he caught up with the two other men, they stopped. "Maybe," Daniel continued his explanation, "Maybe she injected me with something."

"Funny. I think the injecting of someone with some thing was done by you. How could you do this?"

Ignoring Teal'c's almost snort, and in an effort to ease his CO's mind Daniel offered a halfhearted solution. "Maybe a love potion?"

Cam stepped just inside the door to his office. "Crap, Jackson, are you sayin' it's love?"

"Maybe." Daniel had the good sense to look apologetic for disrupting Mitchell's well balanced band.

"I'm lockin' myself in my office and crying. Do. Not. Disturb." Cam slammed his door shut.

With hands behind his back Teal'c followed Daniel towards his office. "She is an excellent mate for you Daniel Jackson."

"Yeah, she is sort of perfect. In an imperfect sort of way. I haven't been this happy in a long time, Teal'c."

"I am sure she will continue to make you happy for many years."

"She's still a bit annoying, but I don't mind. Well, not usually. Or not all the time."

"Vala Mal Doran loves you, of this I am positive."

"Weird, it's all so weird. I'm crazy about her, Teal'c. Mitchell will have to adjust. I mean SG-1's always been odd. We do odd things."

Stopping in the middle of the hall Teal'c cocked his head in thought. "Colonel Mitchell will seem less... agitated once O'Neill finds out."

Daniel, who had kept walking came to a sudden halt and did a precision about face. "What?" He seemed genuinely shocked. Concerned. "Jack can't... can't know... he'll..."

"Bright light, always with the light." Jack blinked and looked around. "So, Danny, here I am. Now what the hell was Mitchell yammering about? You're hooking up with our lovely alien... Vala not T, though Teal'c can be lovely but not in a girly way, more like a nice, kind sorta thing. And congrats. It's about time you realized you need somebody to love... not to mention... ah... you know, and you have to admit she's been steadfast from the start. She's in this for the long haul. Do I hear wedding bells or is that my tinnitus acting up due to molecular scattering from too much beam me up doc?"

"Scotty." Teal'c corrected, sternly.

"Really? You don't say."

"I did indeed say."

With a deep sigh Daniel turned away and saw Vala standing in the doorway of his office. She grinned, a finger crooked and gesturing for him to 'come hither'. He grinned back at her and took off in her direction, missing the remainder of the ongoing conversation.

"Those two kids are made for each other."

"You are not worried about the paperwork, O'Neill?"

"Me? Nope. Mitchell has to do it. And Landry has to do it after him. And the IOA has to do it after them. All I gotta do is sign it, stamp it, file it. Approved!

~END


End file.
